


traditions must be upheld

by 1248



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1248/pseuds/1248
Summary: The first punch hit Cecil square in the face, knocking him a few steps back, more out of shock than out of the force of the blow.  The officer shakes her fist slightly, but remains where she is, letting him catch his bearings and rub at his reddening nose.She has a good, powerful swing, but to be honest Cecil’s fought better.  Lost to them maybe, but they were definitely better.-It was never a matter of luck that Carlos spent much of his time in Night Vale unscathed.





	traditions must be upheld

The first punch hit Cecil square in the face, knocking him a few steps back, more out of shock than out of the force of the blow.  The officer shakes her fist slightly, but remains where she is, letting him catch his bearings and rub at his reddening nose.

 

She has a good, powerful swing, but to be honest Cecil’s fought better.  Lost to them maybe, but they were definitely better.

 

His opponent takes a step forward, and Cecil tries to be faster than her; pretends he’s about to swing at her, then kicks at her legs to knock her off balance.  In accordance with some technique that she probably got in her forty-five minute training, she drops and rolls, then tries to make the momentum last in an uppercut to Cecil’s chin.  

 

He’s fought members of the Sheriff’s Secret Police before, though, so he takes a step back just in time for her to stumble a little bit and let her fist arch through empty air.

 

Moving quickly, Cecil punches her in the side of the head, and tackles her to the ground.  He feels guilty for such needless violence, especially because his house is sure to be mostly burnt to the ground by the time he makes it home, but it is for a good cause after all.  If only the secret police didn’t have that ‘mandatory hand-to-hand combat’ clause in their Peaceful Conflict Resolution Handbook.

 

The officer has just begun to reach for his throat with strong, grasping fingers when he pins her arms beside her, and begins the countdown to determine victory.

 

“One, two…”  

 

Making a grunt of effort, she starts writhing like a caught snake; kneeing Cecil in the back, hard.   

 

“Th-”

 

She successfully headbutts him in the stomach, and he pauses in the count to breathe past the pain.   

 

“Three, four, five...”

 

Giving up, his captive goes limp.  She even closes her eyes and halts her heartbeat.

 

“Six, seven, eight, nin-”

 

Just as he expected, the police officer jumps to back to life, successfully wrenching a hand free and clawing for his mouth to shut him up.  But it’s too late, and Cecil shouts the last two numbers to the referee that is observing from the dozen cameras hidden along his driveway.

 

Then, the fight is over, and Cecil helps the officer up, giving her the customary post-fight commendations on technique, ferocity, and speed.  She rearranges her cape in a way that might have been offended or good-natured, and makes a gesture to push back bangs that are currently concealed in her balaclava.  

 

Stepping back, Cecil quickly checks the cartilage in the bridge of his nose and it is mercifully unbroken. No need to visit the rebreaking booth later. He then notes the officer pressing her fingers to the place her head had smacked against the street, and simultaneously feels guilt and his own injuries throb. 

 

But, when she does call in and notify the station that the newcomer is not to be touched, shot, or even sacrificed, Cecil feels all his bruises a little less and lets himself smile, just a bit.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written sep. 2013. I take 0 responsibility for anything, ever. I found this in my old documents and kind of liked it.


End file.
